Mortimer Toynbee / Toad
''Toad 'Toad ''Mortimer Toynbee / Toad'' is a member of ''The Brotherhood Of Mutants and a mutant 'with an amphibian-like physiology and abilities, including an elongated prehensile tongue, a psychoactive venom-like secretion from his lungs and superhuman feats (agility, speed, reflexes, endurance, leaping ability). Biography 'Early Life Mortimer Toynbee was born in York, England in 1969 but was quickly abandoned by his parents because of the way he looked as his mutation was present from the day he was born. He was left at an orphanage but as even the doctors and the assistants there considered Mortimer to be a freak and were afraid of staying in the same room with him, he dropped out at an early age and decided to take care of himself but as fate would have it, he becomes one of Stryker's first test subjects on Three Mile Island, being captured by Victor Creed and brought there ( his future Brotherhood teammate). 'Three Mile Island' (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Being brought up to Stryker's secret facility, Mortimer developed an intense hatred towards humankind as they would treat him little less like an animal and show him no empathy. It is unknown how much time Toad spent as a prisoner but he managed to be set free after Wolverine and Silverfox arrived. He would then be guided with the rest of the mutant prisoners by Scott Summers to Professor X who would be waiting for them with an helicopter outside the base. After arriving at the X-Mansion, Toad immediately joined Magneto as both the latter and the Professor would recruit mutants together, and as Toad and Magneto's goals were compatible. '15 years later...' (X-Men) Toad would remain loyal to Magneto's side for a long time, becoming an expert mechanic (possibly earning this title from Xavier's School) and building the radiation inducing machine at Magneto's command, a machine which would induce mutations in normal humans. He shows much disrespect and makes many ironic comments towards Sabretooth, his teammate, who captured him and brought him to Three Mile Island a long time ago. He is sent to capture Senator Robert Kelly with Mystique and uses the machine as a test on him. After seemingly dying after trying to escape, Toad is sent with Sabretooth to capture Rogue who attempts to leave by train( after being lured away by Mystique). After Toad takes Cyclops' visor away and capture Rogue, the Brotherhood members take off by helicopter as Professor X and Jean Grey try to stop them. Trying to use the machine from top of Liberty Island, Toad is sent to kill the guards with Sabretooth to make a clear way and he is then ordered by Magneto to guard the entrance along with Mystique against The X Men. He gains the upper hand in combat against Storm and Jean while he manages to seal Cyclops in a nearby chamber but without expecting it, he is pushed away by Storm's powerful wind and after nearly falling, his tongue manages to reach a pole and save himself; though not before Storm uses a lightning bolt to fry Toad and make him fall into Hudson River. 'Possible survival' His name appears to be active while the U.S. President holds a speech of 'The Mutant Threat' after William Stryker was exposed and killed, before The Master Mold is initiated in destroying Tokyo. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Boss, mentor and field leader. Toad's inspiration and reason to fight off the humankind. #Victor Creed / Sabretooth - Teammate and former enemy. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate and leader. 'Abilities' *''Superhuman feats ( agility, reflexes, endurance, coordination, balance and leaping ability) '' *'''''Elongated prehensile tongue *''Ability to expel gusts of air from his lungs '' *''Psychoactive venom secretion, paralyzing mucus'' & adhesive spit *''Expert kickboxer, mechanic and machinist'' 'Trivia' *Unlike the comic books, Toad is portraited as being over-confident and ruthless ( in the comics he's shy and submissive). Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants